1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to data synchronization between handheld computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers employ synchronization programs to exchange information with larger personal computers. Typically, handheld computers use conduits to synchronize information. The conduits reside on the computer system that communicates with the handheld computer. From time to time, the user can synchronize the information on the handheld computer with information residing on the larger computer. In this way, the handheld computer can act as a portable extension of a personal computer. The user of the handheld device is then able to use the handheld computer as an extension of the larger personal computer.